Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98JACmpiadxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety MACauck, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,519, with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the long stems, high centered flower form and vigorous growth of the female parent combined with the large flowers, glossy foliage and disease resistance of the coral pink flowered hybrid tea male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous, upright growth;
2. Glossy, dark green foliage;
3. High centered large flowers;
4. Novel blend of colors on the petals; and
5. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Dr. Huey understock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.